Episode 1465 (21st June 1990)
Plot Frank is busy making sandwiches for his organic friends in Dolly's absence. Chris asks if there is any news on Zoe's finals. Dolly and Sam are staying with Alan. Kim phones Dolly and apologises. Mark and his friends are busy in the farmhouse kitchen trying to get a sound system working for Rachel's party. They are disappointed to hear that Joe and Kate are planning to come to the party. Seth confides in Alan that he thinks Elsa is in trouble and asks Alan to talk to her. Dan and Gary give Mark a hard time over his family attending. Rachel makes it worse by telling them that they can only drink fruit punch - made by Annie. Dolly arrives back at Home Farm with Sam and Kim apologises for her behaviour the previous night. Elsa arrives late at work and Alan asks her if there is anything he can help her with. She tells him that she is pregnant. Kim and Dolly form a new agreement - Dolly gets improved living quarters and promises to keep Sam out of the way. Zoe arrives home after receiving her degree results, but Nick and Kim are too wrapped up in themselves to ask her how she has done. Alan takes Elsa for a drink and asks her if she has made any plans. He tells her that she can always talk to him and offers to go to Mothercare and pick up some brochures for her. A tanned Archie returns to find Tate's barn burnt out. Frank, Kim, Chris and Kathy congratulate Zoe on her results. She tells Frank that she would rather go to the party in the Village Hall than have a family meal. Rachel secretly spikes Annie's fruit punch with vodka, Joe then secretly adds a bottle of wine. Dan and Gary arrive and secretly add some more alcohol. Archie makes an appearance at the Village Hall and surprises Joe. Alan will not let Nick see Elsa. He gets upset when he realises that Elsa has spoken to Alan about her condition. Archie tells Joe that he is now teetotal. He sees Zoe for the first time and looks interested. Once Joe leaves the party the teenagers bring out all the booze which they have kept hidden. Joe goes over to The Woolpack where he joins Kate, Jack and Sarah. Archie surprises Nick, but does not receive a warm welcome. The party is in full swing. Nick tells Archie that he is going to be a dad and that he is getting married. He decides to go and tell Elsa. Frank insists that Dolly has a glass of champagne. Nick arrives at Blackthorn Farm very drunk, singing at the top of his voice and shouting for Elsa. She tells him to go home. At the party, Rachel falls unconscious and Zoe calls for an ambulance. She suspects alcoholic poisoning. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Archie - Tony Pitts Guest cast *Gary - Garry Halliday *Dan - Julian Walsh Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, grounds, dining room and sitting room *Victoria Cottage - Front room and front garden *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and cottage *Fish & Game Farm *The Woolpack - Public bar *Village Hall - Interior *Main Street *Unknown road *Blackthorn Farm - Garden Notes *First appearance of Archie Brooks since 9th November 1989. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 4 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 15th October 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD